harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood traitor
, widely regarded as blood traitors, in Egypt.]] "Blood traitor" is a disparaging term commonly used by elite pure-blood families for a witch or wizard that sympathises with the non-magical community and/or willingly associates with those who are not pure-blood. Other similar terms include "Muggle-lover"Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, "Mudblood-lover"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Ch. 11, "Dunglicker", "Scumsucker", and "Mudwallower"The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real), all of which refer disparagingly to those who are comfortable in the company of Muggles and/or Muggle-borns, who prejudiced wizards and witches believe are somehow dirty and inferior. Those considered "blood traitors" was burned off the Black family tree for being a blood traitor.]] Among those usually considered to be "blood traitors" are: *Pure-bloods who marry Muggle-borns or Muggles; *Pure- or half-bloods who oppose prejudice based on blood purity; *Pure-bloods who associate willingly and openly with those of different blood status; *Pure- or half-bloods who openly agree to equal rights for Muggles and Muggle-borns People can also be considered blood traitors by association, given that Cedrella Black was disowned for marrying a so-called blood traitor.Black family tree Attitude towards "blood traitors" with Muggles Mr. and Mrs. Granger in Flourish and Blotts.]] Most pure-blood wizards and witches consider themselves to be the elite of the wizarding world, akin to royalty. They look down upon half-bloods, Muggle-borns, and half-breeds, and consider the Muggle world to be inferior to their own. Pure-bloods, and even half-bloods, who do not share this view are considered traitors to their own kind, hence the term "blood traitor". They are considered disgraces by pure-blood supremacists such as the Malfoys. Elitist pure-bloods believe that it is a sign of weak magic to enjoy non-magical company, and seem to believe that some of the supposed dirtiness of Muggles and Muggle-borns will rub off on those who associate with them, thus they consider blood traitors to be "filthy" as wellThe various terms for blood traitors, such as Dunglicker, Scumsucker, and Mudwallower, all make associations with uncleanliness. Marvolo Gaunt also called his daughter a "filthy little blood traitor" for admiring a Muggle, and Blaise Zabini once declared that he would never so much as touch a "filthy blood traitor" like Ginny Weasley, despite finding her physically attractive.. Some extremists consider blood traitors to be nearly as bad as the Muggle-borns they are prejudiced against. Bellatrix Lestrange, for example, claimed that "blood traitor is next to Mudblood in her book"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and her family often disowned and blasted off the family tree any members who could be considered blood traitors. Blood traitors might also be shunned by their families and acquaintances; for example, Bellatrix and her younger sister Narcissa Malfoy stopped seeing their sister Andromeda after she married a Muggle-born wizard, Ted Tonks. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters targeted blood traitors during the First and Second Wizarding Wars because they opposed their goals. When they were temporarily in control of the Ministry of Magic in late 1997 and early 1998, they kept blood traitors such as Arthur Weasley under surveillance. However, even most Death Eaters were reluctant to kill pure-bloods, even "traitorous" ones, if it could be avoided. The same situation existed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry while Voldemort was in power.Neville Longbottom says of the Carrows in Chapter 29 of Deathly Hallows: "They don’t want to spill too much pure blood, so they’ll torture us a bit if we’re mouthy but they won’t actually kill us.” Given this statement, and the fact that the Weasleys were only in direct danger after Ron Weasley's help of Harry Potter was revealed to the Death Eaters, it seems that they were hesitant to kill blood traitors unless they were very rebellious. Examples Anti-purity ideology The following individuals were considered “blood traitors” for openly opposing the ideology of pure-blood supremacy. .]] Pro-Muggle Some pure-bloods were considered “blood traitors” for not only being unbiased about blood purity and towards Muggles, but for showing outright fondness and admiration for the Muggle world. By marriage or association The following individuals were considered “blood traitors” because of their close association with those of non-pureblood blood status or other blood traitors. with his Muggle-born wife Lily and their son Harry.]] .]] Notes and references See Also * Blood purity * Pure-blood fr:Traître à son sang Category:Blood traitors Category:Death Eaters Enemies Category:Slurs